Much attention has been directed in recent years to the provision of a means whereby liquids in bulk might be carried in containerised transport.
It has been proposed, for example, to provide a bag of rubber or the like within a container of the kind used in the containerised transport of goods, and to fill such bag with the liquid to be transported. Despite a high level of expenditure and effort, no wholly satisfactory system has been developed, a particular problem being that which arises in the event of a leakage of the bag having regard to the volume of liquid involved.
It has also been suggested, in order to provide a unit of mangeable proportions, to use one meter boxes of corrugated cardboard having a bag of synthetic plastics, material therein to receive a liquid, such proposal being particularly attractive in that the packaging is sufficiently inexpensive as to be disposable after use thus avoiding the freight costs involved in returning more substantial, and hence more expensive, containers, for example, drums, when empty. However, difficulties have arisen in connection with such units due to the static loads to which the boxes are subjected, particularly when stacked one upon another, and due to the dynamic loads arising during transportation, movement of the liquid consequent upon the dynamic forces frequently giving rise to rupture of the liner at folds in the upper regions thereof.